Az-Tex
Az-Tex is the sister of Max-Tex. 'Prologue: A Father Slain' A dark, dusty night. Lights out. In the other room, his father, Ran-Tex, sleeps. "Maxy?" His sister calls. "huh? What is it?" Max lazily responds. "I can't sleep, I keep hearing things." "Can't you sleep with mom n' dad?" He covers his head with his pillow. "I can't, I feel safer with you." "....ok, fine..." He scoots over for his little sister to climb in bed. She quickly covers herself up, he helps tuck her in. "So what've you been hearing?" He asks. "humming sounds...and I sometimes see a bright light, over the hills...it's red" She says a little reluctantly. "Probably Tuskens camping at the edge of town, you know how they are." As he begins to sleep, a shadow looms overhead. Az tries to sleep, but then looks up to see a dark figure. A hand comes up and to his unseen face, motioning her to stay quiet...then his eyes glow yellow...a yellow she will never, ever, forget... "Max!" She whispers. "Max! Wake up!" He groans. "I hear the humming noise, it's loud! I see a light coming from their room!" He gets up, tired and weak, but to a scream...his mother... The hum makes a sharp loud noise, he then hears his father scream "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Max grabs Az by the wrist, yelling "They're in trouble!". Ran finds his pistol and opens fire on the dark one. A zip and zap are heard, but not the thud of a dead body. Ran then jumps out of the window, luring the dark one towards him. All the while, Alice-Tex screams and screams. The dark one has friends...They grab Ran as he's concentrated. "No! Let go of me! Who are you?! ALICE!!" Alice snaps back to reality. She bolts for Max's room. "Kids!" She cries. "Please, get ready, we have to leave!" Outside, a man speaks to Ran. He has a Coruscanti accent. Unfortunately what they say is mumbled by the thick Tatooian walls of the house. As Max and Az run for it, Max remembers something: His father's jacket. He puts it on, though loose, and quickly dashes for it. As they run for their family speeder, Az looks back at the house. It suddenly bursts into flames, a smell of gel goes into the air. Then a loud shot from a blaster. A tear runs down her eye, Max tries to get her away. Alice starts up the engines to their speeder and speed away, only to be blasted by one of the dark men. Max and Az survived, bruised. Alice, however, wasn't as lucky. She suffered a blow to the head, knocking her out. The siblings quickly run into the desert and look back at their burning home, and at their trapped mother. "What are we gonna do?" Az says through a lumped throat and wet eyes. "I don't know..." Max says, dumbfound and frightened. "I don't....know...." 'Chapter 1: The Sister' Azina(Az)-Tex is Max-Tex's younger sister. She grew up on the same, barren, dusty world as Max did: Tatooine. Her father and mother loved her like anyone else would love their child and her father taught her the same things as Max. She knows her brother could protect her from anything. The only trouble she's ever had was with swords. She wields them improperly and could never figure how to handle one. Her weapon of choice, therefore, is anything that shoots a projectile as compensation. After their home was destroyed, Max and Az had to venture through the coldness of the Tatooine night. They knew they had to do something about their lives in order to survive their childhoods, especially on the worst of planets. The Empire at this time is at it's peak, with Emperor Palpatine making changes here and there and making the Imperial Senate more and more obsolete until it's final dissolvement in 0 BBY. In that time period, the siblings had to do oddjobs for petty crooks and theives, swindled at every turn. As they grew older and made their bank accounts, they became more self-reliant and somewhat known in the Galactic Underworld with short-term contracts with such criminal empires such as Black Sun. Az was meant to be the good child, this was not supposed to be her path. Bounty hunting became a call for both of them. Max performed exceptionally better than Az, who was always the backup. They even worked on Jabba's cases from time to time. When the Rebels were planning an attack on a 2nd Death Star, Max had no choice but to enlist in the Army. Az begged him not to go, she had a bad feeling about his future. She would be left alone in the galaxy after that, never seeing her brother again... 'Chapter 2: Kidnapped' As Max was away, Az had to start doing things on her own. She could not rely on her brother's protection and guidence now. A month passed and she was doing pretty well...until one of her own marks placed a bounty on her. She was kidnapped and shipped to a mining camp on the dark world of Korriban. The employer knew she was an easy target without her brother. As she lay in her cell, her iron will drove her to survival and even on the brink of insanity. Then, a woman showed up. She wore silver and green Mandalorian armor. Az knew she was a Mandalorian by heart and blood, she had to get that armor. During one of her shifts, she took this opportunity. The Mando woman didn't even see it coming. It was a dirty way to kill her, but it was worth it. After freeing herself of the torture, she now needs to find her way off-world and embrace her Mandalorian heritage... Trivia *Az-Tex comes from combining the shortened versions of "Arizona (AZ)" with "Texas (TX)". It is also a nod to the ancient Aztecs of Central and South America. *Her name also comes as an inspiration from the Red vs. Blue series of the black-armored female freelancer, Tex.